


Puppet Clone

by PaperFox19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Harems, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Naruto is a skilled puppet user, passing the genin exam was just his first step in becoming a great ninja. He must deal with enemies and rivals but with his puppets and his lovers at his side he may become the hokage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Puppet Clone

Naruto is a skilled puppet user, passing the genin exam was just his first step in becoming a great ninja. He must deal with enemies and rivals but with his puppets and his lovers at his side he may become the Hokage.

Chap 1 Genin

Konoha was one of several hidden villages that trained ninja. Once students came of age they took part in an exam, showing off everything they learned either from school or their families.

It had been a hard test, Naruto Uzumaki managed to pass the exam under special circumstances. Mastering both puppetry and the art of substitution, the first giving him high marks in chakra control and weapon use, the second a staple in ninjutsu.

Some students passed by making shadow clones. While he couldn't make clones, he made a puppet in his exact likeness. He had others but his doppelganger was his favorite and most used.

Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato the former Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki. He was the vessel of the 9 tailed fox, Kyuubi. He was meant to be seen as the village hero, for containing the fox but ended up as the punching bag, people were scared of him. Despite the order from the previous Hokage, it didn't stop people from whispering about him or keeping the children away from him.

In the end, Naruto spent many nights alone, that is until he found a scroll teaching him about puppetry. He put his efforts into becoming a ninja and grew stronger and stronger until he passed the genin exam. It was better to train and study, then think about how quiet his apartment was.

It wasn't easy either, Naruto's puppet building and late-night training made him sleep in class or miss school altogether. His grades slipped, and Naruto did like to play pranks, so a lot of others thought he wasn't taking things seriously. When he slept in class, he often had his puppet record lessons.

He got his hitai-ate and joined the rest of the genin in celebration. “Oh man, I can't believe you made it to genin blondie!” Kiba Inuzuka came up to him, throwing an arm around him.

“You are one to talk puppy,” Naruto eyed the brunette with his red marking on his cheeks.

Kiba blushed. “Grr, don't call me a puppy!” he lunged at Naruto. The blonde dodged, and quickly put him in a headlock.

“Aww you'll always be my puppy, Inuzuka.” he ruffled the brunette's hair. Kiba on his part was frozen in place, as a ninja, he could have escaped but as an Inuzuka his strong sense of smell was currently being overwhelmed by Naruto's manly musk.

The smell of the blonde, made his blush grow bigger and his blood rushed straight to his crotch, making his penis swell. 'Oh, kami he smells so good!' In the way of the headlock, no one could see the happy look on the dog boy's face. The icing on the cake was getting his hair ruffled.

Akamaru sighed seeing his master. The two had always been close, often competing with each other in friendly rivalry. This went on for years, Kiba often picking fights with the blonde just to get his attention. Just as Naruto pulled pranks to get attention.

Though Naruto considered them friends Kiba, was wanting something more, lots more. Akamaru was his nin dog, he's been with Kiba since he was a pup. He knew his master and he was kinda dumb, not knowing how to tell the blonde how he felt.

“You submit?” Naruto's words were innocent to him, but these words were strong for an Inuzuka. He shivered, his cock throbbing in his pants.

“Yes...” Naruto released him, much to Kiba's dismay but he sat down trying to hide his hard-on. Akamaru came up to him, giving him a look. “Shut up,” he turned away blushing. Kiba Inuzuka was a member of the proud Inuzuka clan, who raised ninja dogs, it was possible for these ninjas to train and communicate with them. Though for many years he was Naruto's friend, and the two even helped each other out when it came to preparing for the genin exam.

The dog nin craved more, he wanted more of his touch, more of his scent, to wrestle for dominance, not that he cared who came out on top. He's dreamed of both honestly...his partner Akamaru was one of the few who knew of this. He didn't want Naruto to find him disgusting, so he kept holding back.

If Naruto was a member of the Inuzuka Clan, he'd have smelled Kiba's arousal. Akamaru found humans so silly, worried about such trivial matters. In his opinion, Kiba should just strip and present himself properly and if Naruto wanted him he'd mount him.

Sakura and Ino were pumped, as ninjas, they were considered adults. “We should celebrate.”

“My dad is out on a mission, we can have a party at my house!” the two smirked. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, these two were childhood friends, turned rivals over a boy. Though upon becoming ninja have formed a semi bond. Sakura's family has a special bloodline called the inner soul, which made genjutsu and mind control not work on her. Ino comes from the Yamanaka clan a skilled group who uses body transfer/mind transfer techniques. Their nicknames for each other are Pinky & Billboard Head from Ino, teasing Sakura about her pink hair and her large forehead. Ino-Pig and Ino-Cow from Sakura teasing her about her weight, though hers seemed pettier.

“Hey everyone, we are going to have a party for all the genin!” they yelled in unison, a lot of the students cheered. Shikamaru sweatdropped.

Sakura went up to Sasuke. “You'll come won't you Sasuke-kun?”

“I suppose,” he says and the girls squeal. Sasuke sighed and left. Sasuke Uchiha, one of the few surviving members of the Uchiha clan, they had a special power called Sharingan. An eye technique allowing them to copy any jutsu they see and see through genjutsu and the like. They had black hair and coal-black eyes. Sasuke was one of the last, as it seemed a bounty was put on the Uchiha clan, more importantly, their eyes, the clan was nearly all but wiped out by an unknown enemy, and Sasuke's older brother Itachi left the village to find the one who did this and find the lost Uchiha eyes.

“How troublesome,” Shikamaru grumbled.

“Will there be food?” Chouji asked he was told yes, so he was in.

“Nah it'll be fun, we should celebrate all our hard work,” Naruto says.

“Fine, I suppose” Shikamaru gets up. “Probably be a drag though.” Naruto pats his back.

“There is the Nara spirit.” Shikamaru Nara brunette, a member of the Nara clan, they were best known for their shadow manipulation jutsu and medical/herb knowledge. Shikamaru himself was a genius but was a tad lazy.

“Hope there is good food,” Chouji said. The teen was Shikamaru's best friend. Chouji Akimichi was a plump young man, and his family was the master of the body expansion jutsu.

“I'm sure there will be it's a party after all.” Naruto laughed.

“I suppose it will be fun!” Naruto jumped as Shino seemed to appear out of nowhere. Shino Aburame a brunette shades wearer. Naruto didn't know much about him or his family, outside of the fact they are bug users. It seems they all suffered the same fate, most don't notice their presence. Even Shino's father was forgotten about at times among his ninja peers. It was hard not to, they all wore shades and high collars and thick clothing. He was also best friends with Kiba Inuzuka and he was one of the few people who knew of his crush on the blonde.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. “Well I'm going, it sounds fun.” He was a genin so he was invited.

Shino went over to Kiba. “You are going to that party.” he put a firm hand on his friend's shoulder.

“Huh?”

“You are going, and you are gonna confess to Naruto,” he whispered. Kiba blushed. Looking between Shino, Akamaru, and Naruto who was still chatting it up with Shikamaru and Chouji.

“I...can't...what if...” he looked at the blonde.

“Look, he's a ninja now making him a man, if you don't act fast he'll end up being with someone else,” Kiba looked away. “Man up and tell him you want him to pin you down and make you feel amazing.” he gave the dog boy a thumbs up.

“I'm never telling you anything, ever again!” he had told Shino one of his dreams.

-x-The party-x-

Before the party started Sakura and Ino were making preparations. The punch was made and it seemed Sakura added something extra to the concoction. “Sakura is that?”

“Oh yeah, a little of my dad's best booze, this party is gonna be fun!” She sing-songed the word fun.

“You thinking what I'm thinking?” Ino smirked. They both imagined Sasuke drunk. In their heads, if Sasuke was drunk he'd be all over them. The two clapped their hands together, deciding they would make their move.

Guests began to arrive and they waited for the perfect time to deal out the refreshments. Everyone was excited about passing the exam, people were chatting hoping to get on the same team. Some were dancing, some were chatting, some were eating. After awhile Ino and Sakura brought out the punch, hoping to kick the party up a notch.

Kiba who was nervous kept drinking the punch, his mind slowly losing control. Everyone who drank the punch slowly became intoxicated but more than that. A blush forming on people's cheeks as things started to stir. Even Sasuke who was being a wallflower.

Sakura and Ino, of course, had to drink to ease their nerves. Naruto was the only one not affected, the benefit of being a vessel for a demon alcohol did not affect them. Naruto not being invited to many parties didn't notice anything strange until...people were starting to get overly friendly with him, so he decided to relax on the balcony. Shino nudged Kiba. The dog nin took one last swig of his “punch” and headed out to peak to Naruto.

Meanwhile…

Sakura and Ino's plan was backfiring as even though they only had one cup of punch they clearly couldn't hold their liquor. Their vision was blurred, they each grabbed onto a guy they thought was Sasuke, and wouldn't let go. They confessed their feelings and started making out with whoever they had their hands on.

As for Sasuke, after a few drinks of punch, he disappeared.

Back with Naruto and Kiba

“Hey Naruto,” the dog nin came out, stumbling a bit.

“You okay Kiba?” he saw the brunette was red, blushing from ear to ear. He went over and felt his forehead. “You are really hot!”

“No you are hot.” he glomped onto Naruto, nose nuzzling against his neck. “Oh, kami you smell so damn good!” He sniffed Naruto, before panting.

A strange smell hit Naruto's nose. 'Oh crap he's drunk!' taking a look behind and things were going crazy in the party.

Most of the teens had started hooking up. Shikamaru was getting a blow job from Chouji. The plump ninja was going to town on Nara's cock, bobbing back and forth, and when his nose hit Shikamaru's pubes he let his tongue slip out and play with his balls. Shikamaru was panting and running his fingers through Chouji's hair.

Shino was in the corner laughing and giggling, his pants were down around his ankles and he was playing with his cock and balls. His hands were covered in pre-cum.

Sakura and Ino were mia. He wondered what happened to them. Things were becoming an orgy in there. What Sakura didn't know is the booze she grabbed was a special blend her dad used when feeling romantic. It had a mild aphrodisiac effect, Sakura and Ino had no idea, they just thought some booze would make their party more adult.

Kiba hugged onto Naruto. “Naru...have I ever told you I like it when you call me puppy!”

“Kiba you are drunk, you don't know what you are saying.” The blonde said trying to get away from Kiba.

“I'm not drunk...hic...maybe I am...but this isn't a one-time thing!” he ground his arousal against Naruto. “I've been dreaming of this for so long. Naruto...I love you!”

The blonde was shocked a bit, and Kiba was clinging so tight. 'He might be serious, even still I need to put a stop to this. He's not in his right mind...no one is...' he gently pushed Kiba away, just enough to look at him. “Kiba I can't believe you right now, you are drunk I think the punch was spiked.”

“You don't love me?” his eyes became wet. Kiba sniffed and began to get upset.

“That's not it, but I don't want a drunken confession I need to hear it from you.” he pets the dog nin.

“I'm serious!” he growled and he tried to jump Naruto. The blonde was prepared, he spun chakra threads and tied Kiba's hands behind his back.

“So am I!” Kiba whined, rocking his hips unable to get any sort of friction.

“Please Naruto, it hurts...” he whined, legs trembling as the bulge in his pants twitched.

“I'll take care of you, puppy, for now, relax I got you,” he tossed the male over his shoulder. Kiba moaned at being called puppy.

Naruto went back into the party, the place reeked of lust and hormones, even for someone like Naruto he could smell it. First things first, he spilled the punch on the floor. “No more of that.” he got some water and began throwing it on the drunken teens.

Shikamaru and Chouji gasped, looked at each other and blushed. “Come on guys, don't worry with the hangover you won't remember any of this.”

“I knew this was gonna be troublesome.” he blushed, trying to pull up his pants.

“Least I got to have something yummy!” he gave a playful wink to Shikamaru. Nara blushed but smiled.

“Alright, alright lay off the flirting, you both are drunk. Help me get these guys home.” Naruto had a feeling it was more than just drunk, there were lots of different wines and booze for ninjas to get that little something extra.

“Right!” They broke up the madness and started sending nin home, it wasn't their fault the punch was spiked. Shino was embarrassed, glad he was speaking gibberish so no one knew who he was thinking of as he touched himself. “Right who we missing?”

“A couple of nin from class, Sakura and Ino are mia, and Sasuke is also missing.”

Naruto sighed, he rubbed his temples.

“How troublesome!” No one was feeling up to tracking the others. Kiba was in no shape to track, Shino couldn't control his bugs, Shikamaru's head was spinning, and neither Chouji or Naruto were sensor types.

“Well let's get home and rest we get our team placements tomorrow. They should be fine.” he hoped.

“What about Kiba?” the dog boy was rubbing against Naruto hard, rubbing against his back.

“I'll take care of him, his mom will freak if he comes home like this.” accident or not, Kiba's mom would still punish him for this.

“Home...with...Naru...” Kiba mumbled. Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji parted ways. Naruto carried the dog boy to his apartment. “Please, Naruto it hurts.” His pre was overflowing making a big wet spot.

Once inside he untied Kiba's hands. The boy's eyes were glazed over, and he was drooling. “Oh Kiba how much did you drink?” he rubbed the boy's back.

“My clothes...too hot...” he clawed at his clothes.

“Alright puppy, I got you,” he removed the boy's clothes, feeling his hot skin. His nipples were hard and perky, his skin glowing. Down went the pants and boxers and his hard 7-inch dick snapped up.

“Ahhh,” he moaned, his tongue hanging out, it felt so good to be free and naked. Naruto folded the clothes and when he looked back Kiba looked absolutely adorable. He had his hands up in a puppy beg position, his legs spread wide, revealing his ass and puckered hole. His hard cock weeping all over his 6 pack abs.

“Well aren't you naughty,” he poked Kiba's dick watching it bob, he was positively overflowing.

“Please need you, need to cum! Make me cum!” he whimpered and moaned. His hips jutted up, his cock wagging for attention.

“I can't Kiba you aren't in your right mind, but I have the next best thing.” he summoned his puppet, the puppet had a seal over his crotch, with a poof he was sporting a huge dildo. Kiba moaned seeing the 10-inch rod. “And Kiba it's modeled after my dick.”

Kiba was sold, in bed, his arms were tied above his head with puppet strings, Kiba was on his knees, getting fucked hard by Naruto's puppet. “Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah fuck ah ah ah ahh ahh ahh!” the pace was insane, and it made sense no matter how tight Kiba got, no matter how much those inner walls squeezed and sucked on the thrusting rod, it wasn't a real penis and the puppet could go for as long as Naruto wanted.

The dog boy's penis bounced with every thrust slapping his abs and making his balls bounce. The puppet's hands were toying with Kiba's nipples, pinching the perky buds. Kiba's tongue was hanging out and he was panting like a dog in heat, which he sorta was.

Naruto watched and found his cock was swollen. “You are so hot Kiba!” he cupped the male's cheek. Kiba moaned and let his tongue swipe at his hand. Kiba came hard shooting his load all over Naruto's bed. His cock was still hard, so the puppet kept going.

With a slight adjustment, he began pelting his sweet spot. “It made me happy when you confessed to me Kiba, so I'm gonna hope that tomorrow you still feel the same.” Kiba howled in pleasure.

Naruto couldn't help himself anymore. He'd take a few things. He kissed Kiba and played with his tongue with his own. Kiba closed his eyes in bliss. Kiba moaned into his mouth his next release coming all too quickly.

The blonde moved down and sucked the dog boy's dick into his mouth, drinking his hot cum. “Sorry Kiba, your first kiss, and first blow job I've stolen them from you...” he went back to sucking on his penis, and he activated his puppet's special feature, chakra surged through the dildo and it began to vibrate.

Kiba howled, the vibrations shooting through his channel had his clouded mind lighting up like fireworks. His penis lurched, pre overflowing like a river. “So much stamina!” Naruto said, pulling off a moment to stroke his dick.

Naruto consumed him again and caressed him with his mouth and tongue, the extra stimulus made Kiba cum even faster. The blonde drank him down. With a quick flick of his wrist the puppet moved even faster pelting his sweet spot, the vibrating rod made Kiba yell. “Master!”

The blonde's eyes widened. He couldn't help but smirk around Kiba's penis. He fondled the brunette's balls and helped milk a few extra spurts.

He milked the boy of cum until his cock finally relaxed. The dog boy passed out, a look of pure bliss on his face and Naruto released him and had his puppet pull out. Kiba whined at the loss, Naruto was touched. He cleaned Kiba up and tucked him into bed.

Naruto went to get a shower, and relieve his own need. After getting off a few times, thinking of his cute puppy. “Please Kami, tell me Kiba still will love me in the morning.” he gave a prayer as the last of his seed washed down the drain. He put on some night pants and put his puppet away. He laid in his bed and smiled when Kiba cuddled up to him, resting his head on the blonde's lap.

To be continued


	2. Genin: Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review

Chap 2 Genin: Morning After

Kiba was having such a lovely dream. He was on his hands and knees, caught between two Narutos. His mouth and ass were stuffed, he could only moan as he was fucked. Kiba woke up, surrounded by a familiar musk. “Nnnhh,” the smell made his morning wood painfully hard.

His eyes fluttered, his surroundings were unfamiliar, he had a splitting headache, and his ass was sore. 'Oh kami, please tell me I did not get drunk and give up my first time to some stranger?' his eyes closed. He tried to piece together what happened last night, all he had was punch, and he mentally facepalmed. 'They didn't...did they spike their own punch…' he didn't want to open his eyes, fear gripping his heart.

Kiba wanted his first time to be with Naruto...he took a quick whiff and found it strange he didn't smell any semen in him, but his hole was used. The smell of arousal hit his nose and he groaned, feeling his morning wood throb because he currently had his head lying in the blonde's lap he got a big whiff of morning wood pheromones. A shiver raced through his body. 'This scent, it can't be Naruto!' he kept his eyes closed, but took another whiff.

'No wait, is this a dream?' he ran his tongue over his fang. The pain confirming this isn't a dream. He kept his eyes closed and breathing even. 'Nope, not a dream.' he began checking his current condition.

While his ass was sore, he didn't feel any cum inside him. He was naked, in Naruto's bed. 'Crap, did he not cum inside me? Could I not get him off? Oh man, I suck!' he began to sweat. 'Wait, why can't I remember anything, did I seriously get drunk?' he was fretting, his first time and he couldn't even remember it. He was gonna tear Ino and Sakura a new one.

“Kiba?” the boy tensed, sweating bullets. “Are you awake?”

Kiba thought about his options. “Yes...” readying himself for getting kicked out of Naruto's bed.

“How are you feeling?” Naruto ran his fingers through Kiba's hair, so tender.

“Me...oh...sore...a bit of a headache.” he looked up at the blonde. Blue eyes looked at him full of concern. It made the dog boy's cheeks burn in pleasure.

“Listen about last night...” Kiba's eyes widened.

“Look Naruto, I'm sorry I don't remember anything!” he bowed his head. “I'm sorry if I was bad, I don't know what happened!”

“Nothing happened.”

“Huh?” he looked up. “But I'm sore, and feel really good, at the same time.” his cheeks grew hotter.

“Well you were drunk and really horny so I used my puppet to help get you off.” he scratched his cheek.

“Oh I see, that explains the lack of cum in me,” he mumbled the last part. So it was no different than when he masturbated then, he was mildly disappointed.

“Hmm?” Kiba blushed.

“Nothing!”

“Well, it wasn't all that happened. I also kissed you, and I may have sucked your dick.” he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Kiba smiled. “I'm sorry, such things should be shared with someone special.”

'Does he regret it?' Kiba whimpered.

“Kiba, last night you said some things, was it the alcohol talking?”

'Oh shit, what did I say?' he couldn't remember. He could only imagine what he said, all his embarrassing secrets.

“Did you mean what you said? I didn't want to do anything you'd regret.”

“Regret? Being with you? Never!” he took Naruto's hands in his. “I should have told you, I wanted to tell you. I don't remember what I said, but let me be honest now.” he took a deep breath to steady himself. “I love you, Naruto Uzumaki!”

“Kiba, I'm glad.” he hugged the dog nin. “Now when we really have our first time it'll be special.”

“Our first time?” his heart fluttered.

“Yes, because I love you too Kiba.” he kissed the male, a huge wave of pleasure washed through him. He had been thinking about it all night, and most of the morning. Kiba was attractive, their bond as friends could have been more, he just never tried looking at him like that. Who would want the vessel of the Kyuubi as a mate, a lover, as anything more than a weapon? Kiba's words of love meant a lot to him.

“Mmhhmm!” the kiss deepened, and tongues caressed each other in a heated dance. It was a duel, a dance, a battle, it was hot! Kiba clung to Naruto, while the blonde felt up the dog ninja.

When the kiss broke Kiba was in a daze, licking his lips. “Wow!” Naruto held the dog nin close. His cock was weeping so much pre-cum his cock was slicked up.

“So about that first time, how about now?” Kiba winked, they were both hard and Kiba's been wanting this for years. He tried to move when pain shot up through his spine. “Oww.”

“After you've recovered, my puppet really laid into you,” he rubbed his butt.

“Wow that sounds amazing, can we do that again too?” he's tried toys in his ass before but nothing ever stretched him out like this. _'It's modeled after my cock.'_ Kiba's hole twitched as a vague memory resurfaced in the drunken lust-filled haze. Naruto wasn't just long, he was thick.

“Ohh is my puppy kinky?” he ruffled the brunette's hair. He didn't mind, not in the slightest.

“Do you have any idea, what you calling me puppy does to me?” he rubbed his hard-on against Naruto. It used to annoy him as a kid, but as he got older, those words took on new meaning.

“I think I get it,” he ran a finger along his erect penis. He playfully flicked it, making the hard on bounce. Kiba moaned. Naruto gripped him fully and pumped him slowly. The dog nin tossed his head back moaning happily. His thumb rubbed the sensitive head and Kiba bucked his hips.

“You don't remember my blow job huh?” Kiba nodded. He wished he did, his body remembered somewhat, the feel of hot lips on his aching flesh, a teasing tongue...damn it he wanted to remember it all! “Then let me show you.” he laid Kiba out and moved down and began licking his shaft.

“Ohh Naruto!” he spread his legs wider. Naruto fondled his balls and continued licking his penis. “Feels good!”

“I'm glad,” he wrapped his lips around the head and began to suck, his tongue flicking across the head and lapping up his pre-cum.

“Ohhhh!” Kiba bucked his hips, Naruto took it and sucked his rod into his mouth. “Ahhh!”

Naruto's tongue caressed the underside as he sucked him deeper and deeper, till his nose met Kiba's nest of pubes. He moaned around his length, sending pleasing vibrations through his rod. “Shit, why does it feel so good? Crap I'm cumming!” his penis twitched and he began to cum down Naruto's throat.

He rode his high for some time before he realized how fast he came. “Aww man, how lame.” he covered his face with his arm.

Naruto pulled off his length, licking his lips. “Don't worry about it, I milked you pretty hard last night you're gonna be sensitive for a while.”

“Damn I can't believe I can't remember any of it.” he blushed and looked down in shame. Naruto kissed his cheek.

“Don't worry, we'll make up for it next time.” he went into his drawer and got out some healing salve, he began to apply it to Kiba's hole.

“Ohh!” Naruto's fingers slipped inside, massaging the dog boy's channel. It was his first time taking something so big, but Naruto had taken good care of him. He got a strong prostate rub down. “Naruto!”

“I like it when you scream my name puppy!”

“Fuck!” his hips bucked. The ninja medicine was doing wonders, sooth the heat and ache in his ass. Hard to believe his ass could take such a pounding and he not remember it, but he'd rather have the real thing with a toy for fun.

Before he knew it Naruto was pushing him over the edge and he had a dry orgasm. His legs felt like jelly, his penis twitching like mad. He saw that Naruto was hard. “May I?”

“You sure?” Naruto showed off his thick monster of a cock.

“Fuck yes, I'm sure!” he licked his lips.

“Okay but first, ask your master properly, my puppy.” Kiba shivered, his eyes widening slightly. He couldn't believe he let that one slip, but if Naruto was into it then...

“May I please suck your cock, master!” he purred.

Naruto climbed Kiba like a tree, straddling his chest, his heavy cock hanging over Kiba's face like the best treat in the world. The smell was powerful, thick, manly, spiced with arousal. Kiba gulped and licked his lips.

“Enjoy your treat, puppy!” Kiba obeyed, giving Naruto's cock a long lick. He lapped and lapped, tasting as much of Naruto's cock as he could. Kiba was loving it, he was tasting cock, Naruto's cock.

His licks earning some pre-cum as it poured from the tip. Kiba focused on the head as he lapped up the appetizer before the main course. While he's never sucked another man's cock before, he did have some experience…

Kiba wrapped his lips around the tip and began sucking on it. His tongue giving the fat head a thorough tongue lashing. He took more and more of Naruto's cock into his mouth, slurping and sucking him like a champ. “Kiba! Ahh, you are really good at this!”

Least that was one secret that didn't slip past his drunken lips. He has sucked his dick before, he's super flexible. He sucked Naruto's cock like a champ, though Naruto was a lot thicker and longer than he was. “Mmm yeah, suck my dick puppy!” He ran his fingers through Kiba's hair.

Kiba got the first 7 inches down easily enough, but Naruto's girth was giving him trouble. “Take it easy puppy, you don't have to force himself.” Naruto didn't want him to choke himself.

The dog boy looked up at him and growled, taking it as a challenge. He worked Naruto's cock, relaxing his throat, slowly but surely he swallowed Naruto down to the root, and buried his nose in Naruto's pubes. The manly hair tickled his nose, he inhaled and moaned around Naruto's cock.

“Kiba...I'm cumming!” his balls lurched and his cock expanded. Hot cum shot down Kiba's throat and filled his belly. He moaned in delight, pulling back just in time to catch a few spurts on his tongue. The dog boy rolled the semen on his tongue, savoring the flavor before gulping it down.

Naruto sighed as Kiba drank him down and licked him clean. He slid off the dog ninja. “That was hot!”

“Tasty!” Kiba said licking his lips. “Thank you for the meal, master!” Naruto shivered at the word.

“Are we really doing this?” Naruto asked.

“I'm in it if you are!”

“It might not be easy, but I like this...I like it...I want this...” he hugged Kiba to him. Kiba snuggled up against him.

“Same here.” The two kissed, sharing the taste of each other between them.

“You get some rest, I'll make us breakfast,” Naruto said after breaking the kiss.

“Oh crap, my mom's gonna freak I stayed out all night.” Kiba gripped his hair in terror.

“Don't worry, I'll talk to her with you,” he patted his shoulder comfortingly. Kiba oddly felt at ease. “Now lay back. We gotta be at the academy in a few hours.”

“Okay,” he laid back and snuggled into Naruto's sheets, the blonde's scent had him drifting off to sleep. It wasn't long before the dog boy started snoring.

The blonde chuckled. “Cute,” he pulled a blanket over him.

He got some pants and a shirt on and headed to the kitchen. Opening the fridge he saw he was out of milk, and a few other necessities for breakfast. “I'll make a quick run to the store,” He put on his shoes.

Walking to the store Naruto saw something he couldn't believe. “Sasuke!?” he gasped and went over to the bushes. Yep there he was Sasuke Uchiha in all his naked glory, curled up and sucking on his thumb. “Oh my that's too cute.” he wished he had a camera.

He shook him. “Sasuke, Sasuke, come on wake up.”

“Dobe?” Naruto groaned at the nickname. It meant dead last and technically it was true but he had a good reason for it. Feeling the breeze between his knees helped sober Sasuke up. “Where am I, why am I naked?”

Sasuke shielded his crotch but little late for that. Naruto saw Sasuke's 2-inch dick, and his heavy balls. His crotch was smooth with the Uchiha crest tattooed over his crotch. “Guessing you drank the punch at Sakura and Ino's party?”

“Yeah so?” He shielded his crotch with both hands.

“It was spiked, you Sasuke Uchiha, got drunk last night.” the raven groaned.

“How long have I been like this?” Sasuke was blushing, his whole face felt hot.

“No idea, but it's pretty early I might be the only one to have seen.” Naruto gestured to all of him, he hung his head down.

“So you saw it?” Sasuke asked embarrassed.

“The sucking on your thumb or your tiny tool?” Sasuke gasped. “I'm just teasing!” he chuckled.

“Not funny Dobe.” His face was burning red.

“Relax Uchiha, you know you're pretty cute when you blush.” he glared, but in his current position, he was at the blonde's mercy. “Here,” he removed his shirt and gave it to Sasuke.

“Uhh thanks,” he hugged the shirt to his body, he put it on and he was surprised how big it was, and how warm it was. Naruto was quite muscular, Sasuke was leaner. He stared at the blonde's muscular form. Naruto wore such baggy clothes as a puppet user. “Can I get the shorts too?”

“Sorry, I'm uhh...I'm not wearing underwear. He missed the look Sasuke shot him. “I should probably escort you home,” Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

“I'll be fine,” he crossed his arms and stood up. A gust of wind blew up the shirt, showing off Sasuke's ass and crotch.

“Oh really? Hate to think what would happen to ya if your fangirls found you, like this,” Sasuke froze and shuddered.

“Okay,” Naruto began walking him home.

“Hmm, Sasuke your home is the exact opposite way from Ino's house, what were you doing so close to my house?”

“Dunno I was drunk,” he looked away. Naruto just shrugged and led Sasuke home. “I'll uhh return your shirt later.”

“Hehe it's okay, keep it, see ya later.” he ran off and Sasuke shut the door. He brought the shirt up to his nose and took in his scent.

'Oh kami,' he slid down, and his hard cock was exposed. 'Why does he affect me so?' he tugged on his penis, sniffing Naruto's shirt, shivering how the garment rubbed against his nipples. His shirt was so big on him it was like a boyfriend shirt style.

-x-

Naruto got the groceries and returned to his place. A sudden cry could be heard throughout the village. “What the heck was that?”

-x-

Sakura and Ino woke in bed naked, things were clear what happened, but the guys they thought were Sasuke, were not Sasuke. They screamed in terror. Who were the guys they fucked? They were just simple genin boys, no big clans, no special jutsu, there wasn't anything special about them except they had dark hair.

Fun fact about ninja pregnancies, chakra helped speed those up. If a ninja was in control they could even use their chakra to prevent pregnancies. The two girls had ended up getting pregnant and their future as ninja went up in smoke, and while they cried over the fact they weren't with Sasuke.

Their dream boy was currently tugging on his dick and cumming thinking of a blonde GUY!

To be continued

Chap 3 Genin Team


End file.
